Silent Hill 4: Transcript
by Kylemacuk1234
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP, Henry visits HOPE HOUSE. SPOILERS INSIDE.
1. the portal

Silent Hill 4:

THE ROOM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a leaked transcript of the new Silent Hill game, The Room                

I, in no way, shape or form own KONAMI, Silent Hill or anything related to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NOTE:

Thankyou for proof-reading this copy of the script, Yamaoka. Try to imagine it and make some music. I know you can!

Thankyou,

Kazuhide Nakazawa

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER ONE:

The Portal.

......................................................

Various distorted images flashed inside Henry's mind. He has been having these kind of nightmares for a few weeks now, so they didn't scare him much anymore. He awoke with a startled gasp. The walls seemed to grasp out for him, and the floors bled. He had never had a dream so vivid before. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the dream away...but to no avail.

**HENRY**

****

What's going on here?

He decided to leave his apartment and get some Paracetamol from the 24-hour convenience store. he could see the Neon lights blaring outside of his window, so he knew he could go there. As he left his bedroom and walked into the kitchen, which doubled as a living room and dining room, he was startled at what he saw. The door was chained up, and the words DON'T GO OUT!! WALTER were scrawled into the wood, apparently in blood. Henry just sighed, these kind of things were a common occurence for him.

**HENRY**

Five days ago...that's when I first had this nightmare

He tried with all of his night to break the chains, but to no avail. they were too strong for his limp arms. he was never very strong...and at this time of night, he was too tired to care. He decided to buzz for Landlord James Sunderland. James was a nice enough person, with a daughter, and a pet dog. He often drew picutres of demons, but never answered, when you asked what his muse was. Sometimes he spoke of his late wife,but never to the residents of his apartments, to himself, while in his own sanctity. Henry looked at the clock. It was only five o'clock, but that did not sway henry. He needed to free his demons.

**EILEEN**

_(Making groaning noises)_

Henry jumped. the sudden noise broke the silence, and so his deep thought. He looked towards his cabinets, he knew what the noise now was. it was his neighbor, Eileen Galvin. He was a beautiful girl, and Henry's feelings for her ever since she moved in, 3 years ago. though he feared his love wasn't returned. He was too shy to ask her out, and in Henry's mind, she thought he was a loner. He snapped out of his trance and buzzed for the Landlord.

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

_(Groaning)_

What the hell,Henry? What do you want?

Henry was suddenly washed over with embarrasment. But he continued.

**HENRY**

_(Mumbling)_

Yeah, it's just...uh...I have a situation up here in my room. It's kind of...well, you have to see for yourself...

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

...Can't it wait? Jesus, Henry...it's five in the morning! What is it?

**HENRY**

 If I tell you, you won't believe me,

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

 Just tell me what the hell's wrong!

**HENRY**

Well, uh...it's just...I can't leave my room...

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

...Have you tried unlocking the door?

**HENRY**

 Well, the thing is...I can't remember padlocking and chaining up my door...

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

What the-?

Sunderland hopped out of his padded chair and yanked Henry's key off the wall. He then proceeded to run up 3 flights of stairs, to Henry's room.

**EILEEN**

_(Suddenly waking up)_

Hmmm? What's going on...?

Eileen left her room and walked next door, where she saw James frantically trying to open the door. Other doors were opening, and people were flocking to see what was happening.

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

 Everyone back to your rooms, everything's under control.

Charles Burns, another resident of James' apartments walked over to see what the commotion was.

**CHARLES**

What's that idiot done now? locked himself in?

James just glanced at Charles and sighed.

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

I...really don't know.

Charles looked through Henry's peephole and sneered,

**CHARLES**

What have ya done, kiddo?

He tried to put on a smile, but years of resent didn't allow him to. Henry stared at him, Henry had no doubt that he scared him. Charles had a thing with younger members of the South Ashfield apartments, and Henry was no exception.

**HENRY**

_(Muttering)_

I can't get out...There are chains, all over the door...

James' key snapped in the door, and some shrapnel caught him in the hand, he called out in agony and fell onto the wall behind him, leaving bloody hand-prints. After a few seconds he staggered to the first aid room.

**EILEEN**

Oh my, Mr. Sunderland? Sir? Are you ok?

Some groans of approval came from the + room. So Eileen put her attention back to Henry's room.

Henry, look what you've done! I hope he's ok... look at the wall!

She gazed at the wall, suddenly she felt ill, and scuttled back to her room. Henry was all alone, except fro Charlie who was pacing up and down muttering nonsence. Henry felt like a fool. He decided to try and break the door free with his body. He took a few steps back and ran fowards towards the door, but was knocked back by an unknown force. Then there was a sickening sound, a sound that made Henry grasp his ears, and loll back ina comatose position. A sound that made the now calm Mr. Sunderland cry. A sound that made the petite Ms. WestBrook's illness grow. For it was the sound of hell emerging, it was the sound of _Silent Hill_.Inside Henry's apartment the walls bled again, the floors pulsed with sickening purple vains. All the tenants and Landlord Sunderland vanished from existence, along with the chains from the door, which was now a huge metal block. A foggy darkness crept along South Ashville, and Henry's bathroom door glowed blood-red, and for once, Henry knew what it felt like to be dead, rotting away in hell. This was no longer a dream. This was real. He stood up and ambled towards his bathroom door, picking up a kitchen knife for protection. As he silently pened the door, the red mist poured out. His bathroom was perfectly normal, excluding the large hole which had appeared next to his lavatory. He simply said,

**HENRY**

 What...is it?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

END CHAPTER ONE.

Well, there you have it. An excerpt from the soon-to-be-infamous leaked Silent Hill 4 transcript. Obviously it is only a first draft, and may not be exactly like the official game, but remember...you saw it here first!

Thankyou,

VAKAMA

_This transcript is purely for fun, and will not coincide with the actual game. Anything in this transcript that actually happens in the game is purely coincidence....or am I bluffing?_

_*shifty eyes*_


	2. The Metro

Silent Hill 4:

THE ROOM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a leaked transcript of the new Silent Hill game, The Room                

I, in no way, shape or form own KONAMI, Silent Hill or anything related to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NOTE:

Ok, this is the second chapter of the first-draft transcript of Silent Hill 4. I have, of course trimmed it down a bit, but I may add foot-notes on the final chapter. Give me good reviews...heheh...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER TWO:

THE METRO.

......................................................

            Henry glared at the massive hole in his bathroom wall. Beyond it was nothingness, or at least he couldn't see anything. He could hear strange noises coming from it, in a mist of naivety, he crawled through, knife in hand.

**UNKNOWN VOICE**

...And so it begins.

            Henry had never travelled through realities before, and he didn't much enjoy it. It was like the tunnel scene in, "Charlie and the chocolate factory", but more disturbing. As he came back down to reality-or so he thought- a heavy rumbling could be heard. It made his ears sting, and...just before he hit the ground, he had time to cover them.

THUD

            He was sat on a bench, a leather seat, the rumbling had faded slightly now, and everything was calm. After examining his surroundings, Henry concluded he was on a subway train. An ear-piercing screech exploded out of nowhere, and the train shook, Henry ducked for cover. Then it stopped. The doors opened.

**HENRY**

Wh...Where am I?

            He stepped outside, and found himself in a Metro-station. It was dark, and intimidating. Though he could feel a significance within it. He looked at the walls, ridden with graffiti and a red substance.

**HENRY**

Is this...blood?

He felt an urgent sting of panic in his stomach. Like a thousand knives were stabbing him, he wanted to leave this area, and fast. Henry stumbled towards the stairs and clambered up them, as he reached the top, he was pushed back down and instantly knocked cold.

...

**CYNTHIA**

Hey...are you waking up?

Henry's eyelids slowly parted, and his vision was blurred. There was a blinding light above him, though it was almost fully blocked by a dark figure of a woman.

**CYNTHIA**

Hey, are you ok?...You fell pretty hard.

Henry weakly nodded and lolled back. His nose was bleeding, and his top lip was crusty from blood. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, he then spoke.

**HENRY**

Who...are you?

Cynthia took a step back and raised her eyebrows.

**CYNTHIA**

This is my dream and you don't even know my name?

**HENRY**

...Dream?

She shook her head and looked at the wall, there was a large red circle there, with strange signs inside of it. She walked up to the wall and stared at them, confused.

**CYNTHIA**

...This wasn't here before...

**HENRY**

_(stirring)_

What?

Cynthia turned around and tilted her head at Henry, who had now stood up.

**CYNTHIA**

I'm Cynthia...you?

**HENRY**

I'm Henry Townsend.

He brushed himself off and walked towards her. They shook hands and Henry jittered up the stairs.

  **CYNTHIA  
**Wait...where are you going?

**HENRY**

As far away from this place as possible...

He continued up the stairs.

**CYNTHIA**

Wait! I'm coming with you...this place gives me the creeps.

Henry motioned for her to follow and turned up another flight of stairs.

            Their journey through the metro was a disturbing one. Rotting corpses littered the area, and disturbing creatures lurked. One of which looked like a two headed baby, with the body of a bird, another seemed to be human-like in every aspect, except they floated. They were like ghosts, and they were also immortal. Henry had seen these monsters in his dreams, and the real counterparts were much more scary. His knife barely scratched their bodies, and he had only managed to kill a monster by accident, when it fell into a rusty pipe of metal, which Henry had then collected as a weapon. The only other weapons were things he could find, like bottles and shards of glass. There was one other weapon in this backwards Metro...of which Henry was about to collect. As Henry and Cynthia ran towards the exit of the metro, with monsters in hot pursuit, a chain covered the doors. There were two slots on each side of the door, and a glass case in the middle, where the doors partedIn the centre of the glass case was a round slot. Henry quickly sidestepped, as a monster slammed, heads first into the door. It didn't seem phased by this and lunged onto Cynthia. With one swift movement, henry killed it. He repeated for the other monsters. When all was clear, he decided to try and solve the puzzle. Along his journey, he had encountered many puzzles, but none like this. They each tried to figure it out, but to no avail. Henry also tried repeatedly hitting the door with his pipe, though that also didn't work. Henry checked his map for rooms he had not yet checked, in hope of a clue...or better yet, answer. There were 6 rooms he hadn't yet checked. The first was a normal Men's bathroom. Except from the fact that blood flooded the floor and walls. There were some bullets in here, but no gun to accompany them. There was also 3 mirrors, two were cracked, with the cracks facing the unbroken mirror.  Henry looked in it and saw a hooded figure behind him, he quickly turned around and stood, pipe raised...but there was nothing there, just a urinal. Something glinted on top of it. Further examination showed it to be a square card, With a sign on it that looked like an upside down fish. The second and third rooms he visited also had these cards in them. Plus more bullets. The fourth room he visited was the video monitor's room. Monitors and a desk covered one side of the wall, there was a half eaten HAPPY BURGER meal and a bloody swivel chair was upturned, almost blocking the door. Most of the monitors were off, but some were still on. One looped many strange symbols, 3 of which were on the cards Henry and Cynthia had collected, another showed a room, the walls and floors were metal grating, and below it was nothingness. There was a table in the middle of the room, With what looked like another card on it. The final monitor showed static. They continued to the next room on the map, which contained the card. then finally to the last room. As Henry and Cynthia walked towards the door, it opened by it's self. An icy mist flowed from the bottom of the room, and a light turned on, highlighting multiple dead bodies. One seemed to be convulsing.

**CYNTHIA**

I think i'm going to vomit...

She put a hand on the wall and slumped, breathing heavily. Henry continued alone.

**HENRY**

Oh..god, this is disgusting...who would do such a thing?

He walked towards the convulsing body. It looked like an overweight man, with mousey blonde hair and a blue/white t-shirt. His eyes shot open, and Henry jumped back.

**HENRY**

Oh my god! Are you alive!?

**THE BODY**

He....HE DID IT...

The body pointed towards a fridge in the corner of the room, and stopped convulsing, the eyes closly closed and the arm started to lower, but stopped with a sickening CRACK. Henry hesitatingly jotted towards the fridge, and pried it open with his pipe, as it was too stiff for him. Inside it was warm...Like it hadn't been turned on, ever. He collected an aptly placed revolver, and a golden ring, with a pure red diamond on it. Outside he could hear Cynthia wretching, and left as quick as he could.

.

.

.

.

When they had got back to the exit, and Cynthia had calmed down, Henry inserted the cards into the right slots, and finalls the ring. The glass case opened, revealing the lock, with a key already in it. henry turned it and they both left the hell-hole. When they were both out, Henry locked the doors and put the key in his pocket. He then looked around him. They were in a forest, in the distance a lake could be seen, beyond it a building of some sort. In the lake hips were marooned, and one seemed to be drifting towards the bulding. Henry concluded that they had came out of the back entrance. They could see a light in the distance, and headed towards it. Monstars also resided in the forest too, so Henry fended them off with his new gun. Most of these monsters came in packs of three, which didn't help when he had licker-dogs most of the time. When they finally reached the light, it was revealed to be a door, with another circle type thing in it. Cynthia brushed the door, and it swung open. Beyond it was Henry's apartment.

**HENRY**

Am I...home?

He goaded Cynthia along, but she was reluctant.

**CYNTHIA**

I't was nice meeting you and all,Henry...but I have to finish off my dream!

**HENRY**

But...can't you see this is real!?

He extended his arm to pull her in but she pushed him back. He stumbled into his room and the door closed itself.

**HENRY**

Cynthia! NO!

He tried to open the door, but it had already padlocked itself. He felt around his pockets and pulled out the key from the mall, he tried on every padlock, but all was in vain. He then realised the bottom padlock.

**HENRY**

There...this has to work!

The padlock fell off, and so did the chain. He threw them into the kitchen area and rattled the handle. Then, in a fit of rage, fired at the locks and door. The bullets just bounced off, almost hitting Henry. He just sat at his side-bar and buried his head in his hands. After a short while he pulled out his map and looked at his.

**HENRY**

Hmm..."SILENT HILL METRO-STATION"...

He called the Landlord, Mr.Sunderland...and requested something.

**HENRY**

James?

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

What the hell are you doing up there, Henry? My phone's going mad, with complaints of "gun-fire" coming from YOUR room, Henry! Explain!

**HENRY**

You...wouldn't believe me if I told you...can you do me a favor?

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

If you promise to stop shooting up my apartments, yeah.

**HENRY**

Ok...can you look up "Silent Hill" for me?

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

Wh...what did you say?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

END CHAPTER TWO.

Well, there you have it. Another excerpt from the soon-to-be-infamous leaked Silent Hill 4 transcript. Incase anybody is wondering, the symbols on the monitor are those that were on the first Silent Hill, in the mall.This chapter seemed to examine a certain scenario that may happen, most chapters are like this.

Thankyou,

VAKAMA

_This transcript is purely for fun, and will not coincide with the actual game. Anything in this transcript that actually happens in the game is purely coincidence....or am I bluffing?_

_*shifty eyes*_


	3. Hope House part one

Silent Hill 4:

THE ROOM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a leaked transcript of the new Silent Hill game, The Room                

I, in no way, shape or form own KONAMI, Silent Hill or anything related to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NOTE:

Oh, Silent Hell...I use WordPad instead of Word, and it does not have a spell-check option. So...uh...yeah

Right, 3...the magic number. The chapter title says it all.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER THREE:

A HIDDEN TRUTH.

......................................................

            Landlord Sunderland sat in silence, though his heavy breathing could still be heard. Henry pressed on.

**HENRY**

Uhm..James? Can you look it up for me?

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

...Wh-why?

**HENRY**

You wouldn't believe me...

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

_(Meekly)_

Try me...

**HENRY**

Uhm...it's strange...the hole in my bathroom, and a lake...and the Train station..the forest..CYNTHIA...

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

A...lake?

**HENRY**

Yeah...and a white building on the otherside...boats, rowing...Aah...it's so, confusing.

Henry looked at the Revolver.

And there was a guy, a big guy...he gave me a Revolver...that explains the gunshots...I was trying to leave this DAMNED ROOM!

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

I...looked up Silent Hill...

Henry knew that James was scared...their was a faint essence of fear in his voice.

There-There's nothing much...just some strange activities.

On James' computer screen, he could see many articles, one involving a book that was written in 1983 by a H.Mason, and others involving Drug use and cult activities. there was also a missing person file, under the name of  Douglas Cartland, it was commisioned in 1974. It did not reveal the name of the missing person, as it was marked as confidential...though it did give a short description. James didn't read it. He searched again for "Silent Hill: metro Station". What he found disgusted him.

            He printed it off and posted it under Henry's door, Henry read it. It shocked him even more...

**SERIAL KILLER STILL NOT CAPTURED**

**By John Bachman**

Today Silent Hill residents were shocked when, at Silent Hill metro station, and in the forest behind it, over 30 people were killed, including 5 members of the SHPD, 3 Medical doctors and 12 children. A survivor reported that,

"This guy was just hitting people with a pipe, and then kicking them to death afterwards, then...then he pulled out his Revolver, and.."

Unfortunately this victim could not continue, and had to be taken to Alchemilla hospital to be treated for gunshot wounds. She died last night. Other survivors said that the man dissapeared in a puff of white smoke, leaving his companion behind. Though others say he warped realities. Either way, this shall not be forgotten. This rampage is not the first to be reported in recent months, it was only last week there was a slaughter in the whole of South Silent Hill, and yesterday the dead body of fugitive Eddie Dombrowski was found frozen to slabs of meat in a freezer directly behind the Historical Society. Many people have reported "Red Demons" staring at them, often wielding blades or "spears". Though many skeptics still believe this to be the work of an underground cult. Either way, it doesn't look like we're any closer to finding out what is happening in this estranged town. Thankyou everyone, and goodbye. In a mere week I shall be leaving this place and moving to Brahms, the next town over. Good riddance, I say.

 At the bottom of the segment was a picture, underneath a caption, _Eddie Dombrowski, fugitive, found dead in freezer_. The picture resembled...no, **was** the man in the Metro freezer. What the hell is going on!?

Then the page was ripped, and Henry couldn't read the rest of it. He placed the piece of paper on the counter and looked though his peep-hole.

**HENRY**

Is this a dream too?

**LANDLORD SUNDERLAND**

I hope so, Henry...I hope so.

Henry laid back for a while, occasionally chatting to James, or peeking through the wall to see Eileen. Henry wanted to explain everything to her, but couldn't...and plus, if she knew about the hole in the wall, she'd block it...and Henry didn't want that. After a rest, Henry disposed of the knife in a trunk beside his bedroom, and turned on the TV...he tried to fall to sleep, but couldn't. There was nothing on the tube, just a warped game show...then something behind him crackled. He turned around and saw his old radio. It was just a small red pocket radio, he never used it...and it sure as hell wasn't turned on.

**HENRY**

_(tapping the radio)_

Hmm? What's wrong with it?

The crackling got louder, and then stopped. Suddenly a white noise emitted from it, and a voice could barely be heard

**UNKNOWN VOICE**

...He...p....me...th....hole.....go..thro...t...HEL-

The voice was interrupted by a roar, and then the radio switched its-self off. Henry equipped his Revolver and walked into the bathroom...not quite ready for another session of Hell 101.

-

-

-

-

Henry's second journey through realities...and time as it would seem, was even sorse than the first. this time the hole led through to a long corridor, at the end a metal sliding door glowed red. The walls bled and faces stretched out for Henry. He nervously slid the door open and stared into the world beyond him. It looked like a regular nursery room, cots were in rows at each side of the room, and toys littered the floor. Henry let out a sigh of relief, but somehow knew there was more to this quaint nursery than this...

He walked to the other end of the room, and slowly creaked open the door, occasionally peeking to each side in search of a monster, but nothing came. Henry reluctantly trawled forward, Revolver at the ready, after five rooms of nothing, he came upon the theory that the Warp-hole was wrong...He'd actually been abandoned at a normal orphanage, a breath escaped Henry's lips, and it began. A foul smell emitted from a small crack in the center of the hallway, and then the wall burst, a terrorfying explosion, blood gushed out of the cracks and the walls pulsed. The floor turned to rusted grating, and the doors turned to cells.

**HENRY**

Oh god...not again...

Henry walked down the corridor he was now in. There were 5 cells on each side, and on the left side another room. At the end of the hallway was an office-like room. The cells were empty, barring the occasional box of bulletts and cryptic letter, that in reality, meant nothing. But Henry wasn't in reality anymore. As he reached the lefthand side room, a roar boomed from underneath him. Henry shivered and opened the door.

**HENRY**

 Oh my god...who, or what could've done this?

That was just one of the many responses Henry could've gave for what he saw in that room, blood covered 90% of the room, and there was a human body strung upside down to the wall, maggots swarmed the body. On the wall a message was written in blood, "HELP ME, HEnry..." the message trailed off, there was much more graffiti in the room too, including, "ShE KNoWs Too MucH" and, "Wal...Is...BaD MAn" The latter message was almost undecipherable. A key glinted on a table in the corner of the room. There were also some notes next to it. Henry picked up the key and glanced over the notes. Most of then were bloodstained, so Henry could only read the end of  them.

**INSPECTORS REPORT**

**-By Miriam Locane**

**I am disgusted at the standard in HOPE HOUSE, the carers are not apt for their job, and the children are neglected. I found one child sat on the floor crying, his fingers bleeding. He said, " I forgot to clean the dishes...I were punished". After further questioning, I was disgusted to find that this was a common sight in the Orphanage, the boy also revealed that he was lucky. I am appauled at this place, and at the 4S organisation. I will start a petition to shut it down, and get the owner, Walter Sullivan prosecuted.**

**DOCTORS REPORT**

**-By William Locane**

**Walter has not been prgressing over the past few weeks, and I believe he will have to stay in BrookHaven hospital until further notice. He is having hallucinations, particularily one of, "THE RED DEVIL". He has drawn many sketches of this hallucination, and further probing into them have revealed them to be of Silent Hill's long-gone executioners, aptly named PYRAMID HEADS. For the large Pyramid-like object they wore on their heads. Therefore we believe that Walter has simply been reading too many history books for his own good. It would also explain the "torture"-like procedures he carried out in Hope House.**

**CORONERS REPORT**

**-By Doctor. David Green**

**Subject: P-15, Walter Sullivan.**

**22ND OCTOBER, 1975**

**Walter was found with a plastic spoon lodged into his carotid artery. There was no blood found in his jail-cell. On further examination of his body, we have found many cuts and bruises, mostly on his back, like he has been whipped. Non-procedural method from BrookHaven, or something else? It is rather impossible for them to be self inflicted, as his cell walls were padded, and the wounds are caused from a straight angle, meaning he would have had to dislocate his arm just to attempt it, on his forehead the word: "DIE!" was cut in. There is also a large cut into his chest, almost that of a tattoo. It looks like two large circles with a triangle inside them. they are surrounded by symbols. These also cannot be self-inflicted, as-although he oulkd do it- the smoothness of the cuts suggest  that they were done by somebody else. The autopsy shows that his organs were in perfect condition, and he was obviosly pushed to the edge by another force. Most likely guilt or...something else.**

**24TH OCTOBER, 1975**

**The body of Subject P-15 seems to have dissapeared. Reports of a disturbance in the morgue were made last night. There is no sign of a forced entry, or any clues to suggest graverobing. Mr. Sullvan's locker was still locked, and they key was still on the hook in the locked case, of which only 2 people had the key, That was me, and Doctor Michael Kauffman. Dr Kauffman's alibi is that he was with a Ms. Dahlia Gillespie on the night of the robbery, visiting her daughter, Alessa with Dr. Jones and Dr. Loynes. They both also had the same alibi. It looks like the only person who could've done it was me.**

**-By Doctor. Michael Kauffman**

**Subject: P-35, David Green (Dr.)**

**3RD NOVEMBER, 1975**

**Mr. Green was found shot dead at Silent Hill: Metro Station today, he was one of 3 Alchemilla doctors murdered. They were caught in the massacre that was cast over the town, 3 of 30. David had four bullet wounds, two to the torso and two to the skull. He had multiple fractures where he had been savagely beaten with a metal pipe, and his ribs were bruised where he had been repeatedly kicked. Onlookers reported, "Before he died, he kept screaming some babble about, `The RED DEVIL...It's ALL TRUE`...then this crazy guy shot him, I was lucky to escape..."**

**The autopsy shows that his organs were in perfect working condition...**

At the end of the note was a burn mark, as if somebody was trying to get rid of it. Henry memorised the notes and walked to the door, as he grasped the handle, it started to get hotter.

****

**HENRY**

Agh...what the!?

The handle fell off, and Henry clasped his hand, which had a burn mark on it. Another ROAR blasted from underneath him, making the room shake. Henry fell over, and when he got up, he screamed. In front of him was a giant glowing-red demon thing. Or that's all Henry could think. he backed to the door, and the demon raised it arm. In it's hand was a sharp weapon of some sort. It pulled it's arm back, and shot down at Henry. The grating collasped, and Henry fell into the abyss below. The red-demon thing just stared at him. As he fell, Henry realised that the demon's head was covered in some type of helmet. As Henry tried to get a better look, the ground caught him.

**HENRY**

_(groans)_

Aaah...

Henry was, once again, knocked cold. When he awoke, it seemed he was in another row of cells. It looked identical to the other hallway, but this time plaster covered the door at the end, where the red-demon thing was. One of the cells rattled, and Henry crept up to it. He was startled to see his unfriendly neighbor, Charles, on the other side.

**CHARLES**

He...he's gonna KILL ME...!

**HENRY**

What?! Charlie...are you ok?

**CHARLES**

Charlie? There's somebody with you? GET OUT, GET OUT!

As Charles walked into the light, Henry, could see he was cut and bruised. Blood dripped down his face, and "DIE!" was inscribed on his forehead. Henry took a step back.

**HENRY**

...Walter?

**CHARLES**

How do you know my name!? Who are you!?

**HENRY**

I'm...Henry Townshend...are you ok?

**WALTER**

I'm...f-fine...YOU HAVE TO GO! The red demon...he-he'll KILL YOU!

Walter ripped his shirt and showed Henry the cuts. Henry gasped.

**HENRY**

He...did this to you?

**WALTER**

Yeah...but...not just me, the children...HE KILLED THEM...

Walter started mumbling to himself, and wouldn't respond when Henry talked to him.

**HENRY**

Are you...locked in?

**WALTER**

_(mumbling)_

He'll...kill me...the children...

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he had acquired in the "red-room". It fit the lock perfectly, he walked into the cell.

**HENRY**

Walter...come on!

**WALTER**

No..I c-can't!!! He'll KILL ME...

Henry pulled out his revolver and showed it to Walter, he quickly snatched it out of his hands and hit him over the head.

**WALTER**

He's coming for you, Henry...

While Henry was out, he had one dream...

Henry could see WALTER and a small boy in Walter's cell. The small boy was a young HENRY. Walter is holding Henry's revolver, he is telling Henry how stupid he is carrying firearms. he should be ashamed. Walter crouches down and pats Henry on the head, smiles, and stands up. He starts to leave the cell when he grasps his head. Henry's lip quivers and he stumbles back into his bed. Walter turns around, and has a menacing look on his face. He drops the gun and pulls a pocket-knife out.

Henry awoke suddenly. He had been crying in his sleep, and his head was bleeding. He brushed his hair back and pulled out his pipe...it looked like he had to find Walter.

He started walking towards the end of the corridor, when he was attacked. They were back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

END CHAPTER THREE.

NEXT CHAPTER: Finishes off this chapter, will Henry find Walter? will he kill him? Will he eat him? BUTTERCAKES!?

Find out next issue!

Well, there you have it. Another excerpt from the soon-to-be-infamous leaked Silent Hill 4 transcript. No links to the previous games? Suuuure...

Thankyou,

VAKAMA

_This transcript is purely for fun, and will not coincide with the actual game. Anything in this transcript that actually happens in the game is purely coincidence....or am I bluffing?_

_*shifty eyes*_


End file.
